The electrical status of various acupuncture meridians and acupuncture points reflects human health. According to electric circuit theories, detectable electric physical quantities are resistance, inductance and capacitance. It is known that the electrical resistance of human skin covering the entire body is from 100 K to 10 M ohms. Since the direct current resistance value needs be kept below 10 ohms when measuring the inductance, the electrical status of acupuncture meridians may not be determined by the measurement of inductance. The measurement of resistance is a possible way but affected by age, injuries, changes in weather conditions, and sweat production which change the direct current resistance. Physiological saline needs be applied to the measurement point to prevent errors. However, saline matters will corrode electronic devices and shortens the service lives of the measuring connectors when not appropriately maintained.